


软肋在兹/Weak point (or not?)

by ANX7



Series: 瞭望塔曲艺社 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Animated Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Clark Kent - mentioned, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne relationship implied, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANX7/pseuds/ANX7
Summary: 元老组终于认识到了超人发狂的破坏力，他们对蝙蝠侠的认同可能来的太晚了一些，以至于本次会议不得不把每时每刻都自我谴责我欠世界一个超人我欠超人一个世界的蝙蝠侠排除在这个他最熟悉的话题之外。——就好像他们做的到一样。





	软肋在兹/Weak point (or not?)

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU+DCAU混合设定——主要是为了带哈尔玩——，正联电影后的（拉）故（家）事（常）。  
> 很蠢。  
> 大概源自巴别塔梗，但完全没有冲突。  
> 没带亚瑟……我对不起亚瑟！

绿灯侠哈尔先生在例行的扇区巡查一圈回来之后，突然觉得自己错过了全世界。

也许他需要找钢骨借个芯片来一场快速update，才能好好理解这场他错过了开头的 **没有主席也没有顾问** 的 **联盟** 会议。

还有，议题是什么——如果他没有在学会几种其他星球的语言之后丧失了母语的理解能力的话——如何制服（作恶的）超人？我的意思是，认真的？超人？那位名叫克拉克·肯特的大都会好好先生？

 

“所以，现在的情况是，你们几位终于见识了大超发狂之后的破坏力……”

（“或者变坏，”巴里说，绿灯侠瞪了他一眼，“我是说，如果那可能的话。”）

“……先不说他怎么就发狂了—— _什么？还死了？那我昨天见到的是人是鬼？_ ——所以结果是你们总算意识到蝙蝠以前说的控制计划其实是正确的选择……”

（“严格意义上来说那比控制计划来得激进的多。”戴安娜说，“所以严格意义上来说我仍不认为 **那** 是正确的。”）

“但是由于蝙蝠侠先生认为自己害死了超人值得被全世界记恨……”

（“有那么夸张吗？”鹰女惊讶地问。“有的。”火星人说，“虽然我不会形容他在脸上写着‘我欠世界一个超人’【注1】……但事实如此。”）

“你们认为为了不对盟友温柔的心灵进行二次伤害，他应该被排除在本次会议之外？”

“这听起来哪里都不对……”巴里说，“但，好吧，差不多就是这样。”

 

勇敢的绿灯侠看起来像被一辆黄色火车撞懵了：“嘿，各位！记得吗，我们是在讨论超人和蝙蝠侠？”

“嗯哼，当然。”鹰女说。

“就好象还有几个长不大的男孩子需要 **我们** 坐在这开大会似的。”戴安娜补充。

“哦，知道你是怎么看联盟男士真是谢谢了。”巴里闷闷不乐地说。

可怜的灯侠试图把讨论拉回正题：“你们刚才的提议就好像真的期待着蓝大个在某一天突然手撕大都会地标—— _顺带一提，那玩意儿是个地球吗？金的？纯金的？真希望他能撕一块给我_ ——大发雷霆说我可厌倦了被你主导的关系然后滋儿滋儿把老蝙蝠密不透风的含铅面具烧出两个洞一样！（“他的面具本来就有两个洞。”通过通讯器旁听—— _又或者他本来就在联盟通讯器里？_ ——的钢骨小声地抗议。）哦，闭嘴，那不是重点！”

“我是说，那是超人和蝙蝠侠！不是一对闹别扭的小年轻！”

“呃，你刚刚说了‘一对’？”闪电侠小声问。

“对！我说的！怎么啦？就因为最近缺席我就丧失了直言己见的权利了吗！”灯侠怒气冲天，突然顿住，“难道……这是什么最新联盟禁句？”

“不，”火星人有气无力地开口，“个人观点，我认为这是金句。”

戴安娜赞同地点头：“这……能解释很多问题。”

然后她严厉地看向灯侠：“但是不，成员之间的浪漫关系不是放松警惕的理由。这就像之前将凯尔不毁灭世界杀掉我们每一个人的唯一希望寄托在莲恩小姐一个人身上一样冒险。我们不能拿整个星球的命运做赌注。”

坐在旁边的巴里抖了一下：“上帝——或者其他什么希腊神祗——啊，戴安娜，你现在听起来就像 **他** ！我们不让蝙蝠侠参加这个会议是有原因的！”

“比如我们不希望一个迫不得已的后备计划变成针对战友的死穴的严肃认真全方位无死角攻击？”哈尔愉快地提议。

“严格意义上来说，”鹰女若有所思，“我们将自己的弱点托付给战友，并不是为了让他们来制定制裁我们的详细计划的。所以严肃或者不严肃，也没什么差别。”她耸耸肩。

“那么我们最好严肃点。”亚马逊公主一锤定音。

“呃，伙计们？”钢骨说，“我觉得你们最好快点？我已经拒绝了第三次蝙蝠侠的通讯请求了，再来一次我觉得我会死！”

“他刚刚说三次吗？”巴里小声地问。“那我觉得他已经 **死定了** 。”

 

这真是一团糟。

 

“这样不会有结果的。”哈尔试图表现得成熟一点—— _在一群聚在一起就仿佛中了返老还童咒的超级英雄面前！相信我，这并不容易！_ ——并提出问题，“拜托，全世界都知道——可能不是全世界，但至少连那些超级反派都知道——我们超级的主席先生害怕闪闪发光的绿色石头，那有什么用？他要是真的发起疯来，我就算把整个瞭望塔变绿也改变不了什么，不是说我突然悲观还是什么的。”

火星人悲伤地叹了口气。鹰女把胳膊温和地搭在了他的肩上，好像一个安慰。

哈尔不由得反省了一秒钟他是不是说的太过了。不，灯侠也不仅仅是能够把东西变绿，而且他们那位在大多数时间都快活得像一只堪萨斯草场上的小牛犊的蓝大个不会做出……

“看得出来，我没理由拒绝。”火星人说。

“很抱歉，琼恩，”戴安娜看起来真的很抱歉，“如果你不愿意，我们也不会逼着你去……你知道，读心感应杀人什么的。”

“我知道。”火星人微笑了。

“但我们确实需要一个 **计划** 。”巴里说，“而我们中的每一个人，看起来都跟这个词非常、非常的不沾边。”

 

_一个好消息：你们可以不用操心这个。_

一个低沉的声音说。

 

鹰女发誓她看到绿灯侠吓得整个人闪烁了一下——像只巨大的萤火虫——而闪电侠正试图在椅子上端正坐好，假装自己刚才没有跑到泽塔光线旁准备逃走。

“蝙蝠侠连线中。”火星人解说。

（“事前有点提醒可能更好？”灯侠努力控制住自己不去瞪那个同样色系的人，“我是说，我不喜欢蝙蝠侠——或者任何人！——一声不吭地出现在我的脑子里！”）

戴安娜叹了口气。“蝙蝠侠，”她说，“我知道这个理解来的太晚了一些，但……”

_谢谢你，戴安娜。_

（“蝙蝠侠说了谢谢欸？”哈尔戳了戳巴里。“很惊奇吗？”巴里问，“我记得他电影里说过好多次谢谢。”哈尔说：“谁？什么时候？哪里？”【注2】巴里拍了拍他：“啊，忘了，你不在场。”）

 _但重复劳动只是浪费时间，_ 蝙蝠侠在每个人的脑子里嘶声说， _省去思考怎么制服那个氪星童子军_ （巴里在脑海里偷偷问琼恩：我刚刚是听到了一声‘嘿’吗？） _、或者你们中每一个的精力吧。_

“呃，他的意思……是我想的那一个吗？”巴里举手。

戴安娜看起来恼怒了一刻，然后释然了。她微笑着点头——也不知道点给谁看。

巴里一把捂住了头：“谢啦，蝙蝠，知道你能干掉我们每个人真令人安心。现在，是时候结束我们今天的无用功然后回家躺在宰掉我的计划上睡高枕无忧的一觉了。”

 _没那么快。_ 蝙蝠侠说。

“行了吧，你又有什么建议！”哈尔不耐烦地拍打着桌面，“接下来的时间用来分享杀死彼此的计划好让我们都对不能跨过的那条线心生畏惧？”

 

有一瞬间大家似乎都感到了对面的不自在——火星牌心灵连线的坏处，或者优点？一个不太自在的蝙蝠侠说：

_我的建议是，在接下来空出的会议时间里继续你们的议题。_

_针对目标改成……_

_我。_

 

“蝙蝠侠下线。”火星人再次解说。

鹰女摩挲着自己的面具，突然低声问戴安娜：“我现在说他真是个甜心是不是有点过分？”

戴安娜微笑着说，“没有，完全没有。”

哈尔像看失智人员一样看着两位女士。

巴里拉了拉他，也小声说；“你知道刚才这段话从蝙蝠语翻译过来，差不多就是 _‘你们是我信任到愿意以 **全世界的命运** 相托的朋友’_的意思了吧？”

灯侠不情愿地又敲了敲桌板，垂头丧气地承认。

“好吧，那是挺 **甜** 的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】“我欠世界一个超人”/“我欠超人一个世界”应该是我在哪里读到的，这个描述真的棒可惜很抱歉我真的想不起原作者了。  
> 【注2】Who？When？WHere？——JLU里被打昏的沃利醒过来也问过这个23333
> 
>  
> 
> 其实是盲狙全国卷的产物。但完全看不出来，我知道。


End file.
